In kitchen utensils, a food processor is widely used. People generally use the food processor to cut up food, specially, to cut up fruit, vegetable, etc., into pieces, such that the people may further process or edible them. Currently, various food processors are sold in market, and each of the food processors includes a container for collecting the food, and equips a pedestal under the bottom of the container for fixing the container on the table and preventing the container sliding in operation. When working in the kitchen, people generally need to use various food processors. It should assemble a corresponding pedestal when replacing the food processor once, thus it is very inconvenient in use.